Only Time
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: Life in the Burrow after the death of Fred. One-shot songfic...unless I get requests to continue this into a story. This is a George/Hermione. Shot is named after 'Only Time' by Enya.
1. Only Time

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and spells belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The title to the song "Only Time" belongs to Enya and Reprise Records and Warner Bros. Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

******A/N: This just came to the forefront of my mind today and I couldn't stop myself when I began to write it. This is a songfic, one-shot (unless all of you like it enough for me to continue it) of Hermione and George. Sorry but there are no lemons in this shot. If any of you would like for me to continue, then I'll definitely produce lemons within it. The song in this shot is 'Only Time' by Enya. Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**Only Time**

Dread still hung over the Burrow. Even though the war had only been three months prior. The loss of Fred Weasley was still weighing down everyone who lived within the wonky house in St. Ottery Catchpole.

Hermione was one of many surprises to everyone who knew her and who knew Fred. At the funeral that was held for Fred, everyone thought that George was bad off, Hermione was just as bad if not worse. The way she clung to his body when she walked up to say her last goodbye, nobody was expecting it. The tears that had flowed like a river down her anguish ridden face, nobody except for her two best friends, Harry and Ron, had ever seen her cry. So when Harry had seen the tears, he had immediately jumped up with Ron at his side to help her out of the room and to the loo.

When George had seen Hermione and the way she was gripping onto his dead twin, he'd just about lost it on the weeping girl. His immediate thought was that she was going to harm the body even more and had gotten up to get her away from his brothers body. There was a reason though, for as to why Bill and Charlie were sitting on either side of him. Molly Weasley, the mother of all mothers, had requested for them to sit accordingly to keep things like what was about to go down from happening. The moment George had made an attempt to get up, Bill and Charlie had both grabbed him by his arms and pulled him back to his seat.

Yeah, that had been three months ago. Three months that the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had remained closed. Three months that Harry and Ginny had put off their wedding. Three months that Charlie had made the decision to stay home with his family. Three months that Arthur and Molly had wasted, trying to get George to come out of his room instead of spending time with a slightly showing Fleur. Three months that Hermione sat in her room that had once belonged to Bill, sitting upon her bed reading the same piece of parchment over and over again.

The day after the three month mark, Hermione had obtained some very shocking news. News that she was not to keen to share with the Weasley clan, in fear that they would spiral down even further into the hell that they have been forcefully caged into.

That same night, the family, plus Harry and Hermione, sat at another uncomfortably quiet dinner. Not a single word had been spoken at the table during any meal since everyone came home from the battle. Tonight would be the first in those three months.

"Is George not coming to dinner again?" Hermione asked as she tucked in for dinner.

There was a clatter of silverware no sooner than the question came from her mouth. Everyone looked up at her in shock, that she would be the one to speak, to be the first to break the silence. Flustered, Molly started to run her hands over her napkin that laid in her lap. "I'm afraid not Hermione." The sadness in her tone and the tears in her eyes caused Hermione to look away.

"Oh, right." She wasn't sure what else she should say. And after that, the silence had become even more awkward.

Hermione understood how George felt about losing Fred. She could tell that together, they were like one person, and she had never seen them apart from each other. Hermione didn't like what the outcome came to; it scared her to death.

After dinner had been eaten, everyone dispersed going their own direction of choice. Hermione stayed in the kitchen and watched as Molly started washing the dishes all by hand. Hermione knew that it helped Molly keep her mind off of everything, even though she knew that she could use magic. Nothing would be the same, Hermione knew that, nobody would be the same.

Hermione took notice as time seemed to slow as she read over the same piece of parchment for what felt like the first time, every time. Someone else had to know, had to see. She couldn't keep this to herself, letting everyone think that Fred's last words were only to Percy.

Clutching the parchment in her hand, she crossed the hall now to what was now just George's room. Hermione had waited until everyone else had turned in for the night before going to George's room. Hesitating for a moment, Hermione took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door. "George?" No response was given. "George, can I come in?" Hermione could hear the man on the other side of the door give a small whimper; neither a yes or a no. Hermione took the initiative to just enter the room, he already knew that she was there.

Hermione pushed the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind her. Squinting into the darkness, willing her eyes to adjust, she saw him curled up in the corner of the room on the floor. He too was clinging to something, Hermione could only guess it being one of Fred's many shirts. "George?" She asked again as she took small steps to get to him.

George's appearance was one that Hermione had never seen before. He looked like hell; dark bags under his bloodshot eyes, full grown beard, deep frown, and of course he hadn't been eating and looked like he was wasting away. This brought tears to her eyes as she looked down at him. He wouldn't meet her gaze as she watched him, waiting for him to say or do something.

Kneeling down in front of George, Hermione brought a hand out to run her fingers through his knotted red locks. "George, say something. Please?" His eyes finally met hers.

"Go away Hermione." His voice came out scratchy and rough. Not at all like the loud joyful boyish voice that she was so use to.

Hermione shook her head. "I have something I want you to see."

"I said go away."

She knew that this would be a struggle to get him to listen and just look at the parchment that she was still holding onto. "I need you to see this George." Hermione watched as his hand started for the wand that was sitting on the floor next to him. "Please, don't." She reached out for his hand to stop him. "It will only take a minute. Then I will leave you alone, if that's what you want."

"I don't want to see it."

"I'll read it to you then. Either way, you need to hear this." He looked at her for a minute, shooting daggers her way. She cleared her throat slightly before beginning to read what she was holding.

"_My Dearest Hermione,_

_If you have received this, then I have gone from this world. I knew that there would be a chance of this, there was a chance of this happening to everyone. I would only hope that you're still living to read this. I know that this must be hard for you to read right now, seeing as how you will be attending my funeral in just a few hours._

_I don't want you to cry for me, I don't want my family to cry for me, I don't want George to cry for me. I must ask that you take care of my family and my dear twin. Bring happiness to my family once more, in my place. I would hope that my death would be one of the most celebrated, everyone all smiles and having a jolly good time. Not too much of a good time though, only because I won't be there to experience it; you know I love a good party._

_Tell George that I love him. Tell him that I want him to live a long and happy life and not to mourn me. Tell him that I'll be with him through every decision in life that he makes, in spirit of course. I don't want him to keep himself locked up in our old bedroom wasting away. I want him to come out of the bedroom with a smile on his face and a laugh to spread. I want him to be able to move on without me by his side. I want him to know that I love him forever._

_Speaking of love, I love you Hermione. I know I only told you that a few days ago, but I know that you still need to hear it. I know that you're probably putting the blame on yourself for my death. Remember, you are not to blame. You kept me fighting in the war. I know it was all about saving Harry and keeping him alive, but I was also fighting for you…for us. I was hoping to live through the war, in hopes to purpose to you. I had plans to marry you, have a family with you, grow old with you as we watch our children grow up and marry and to have children of their own. You were my life, you still are._

_I will miss our nights up late together, wrapped up in each other's arms, waiting to see what the future holds for us. I know that it is but a dream for us now, but it would have been wonderful._

_I told you that I would take care of you. So with this letter you will find that I have left my Gringotts key to my own personal vault. I had everything set up with the bank. That vault is now yours and everything that is in it now belongs to you._

_Take care of George for me Hermione. Don't let him put all of our hard work to waste. Tell him that I said to get his lazy arse up off the damn floor and get something to eat and go back to the damn shop and start making himself some money._

_With that said, I must leave you now to embark on the biggest adventure that I'll ever go on. I can't wait. And I can't wait for the day that you will join me my love._

_Yours for all of eternity,_

_Fred"_

Hermione looked at George who was crying, as was she, and he was shaking his head. "Fred would never write something like that. I don't know who you think you are, making things up like that about Fred."

"I didn't make it up George. Fred really wrote this." Hermione cried.

"Why the fuck would he even write a letter to you?"

"He loved me. I love him. We were going to be together openly after the war ended." She explained through the tears.

"I don't believe you." Hermione slid the parchment across the floor to him and watched as George's eyes fell upon the letter. His eyes widening a little at the sight of his brother's handwriting. George picked up the letter and read it to himself. "He really wrote this?" Hermione nodded. "Why didn't you show me this before?"

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "I didn't know how you would react. I was afraid of what you might do or say. I know you're hurting. I am too George. You read that letter. You saw what he said. He wanted to marry me."

"Why now though?"

"I didn't know who else to tell without causing a scene. I don't want to make your mother cry anymore. I don't want to hurt your family anymore than what they are." She paused, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back to face the ceiling. "George, I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what?" He sounded bewildered.

"I'm pregnant…with Fred's child."

"How is that possible? How far along?"

Hermione brought her eyes back to George's. "According to the medi-witch I went to see this morning, through the test results that she owled me, I'm a little over three months. I must have conceived the last night we were together." A small blissful smile spread upon her lips. "Fred still lives, George. He still lives, through this child I'm carrying." George stayed silent, even through the tears that he refused to hide from her. "I know this is a hard time for you, that you're still hurting. So am I. But I want you to be apart of this child's life. I want my child to know what it's father was like. I want to be able to answer questions about Fred that it might ask without breaking down. I need the support to be able to tell the story of Fred Weasley to my child. Please, George, I need you. Just as your family needs you. Just as this child needs you. You read what Fred wrote. He wants you to be happy. He doesn't want you to exile yourself away from the world because of him."

Hermione brought her hands to her face, crying for everything that was Fred Weasley, the man she loved, the man who gave her a child as a reminder of him. She felt a pair of arms come around her, holding her tight. "I'm here Hermione. I'm not going anywhere." They laid that way on the floor, holding onto each other, crying tears of sadness and tears of happiness. Happiness that would come.


	2. Fade To Black

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and spells belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The title to the song "Fade To Black" belongs to the band members of Metallica and Megaforce Records and Elektra Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

******A/N: I know that you've all been waiting for a continuation on Only Time. You all have requested it, and here I am giving. This chapter took a lot of thought on my part, so I hope you all like it, this chapter is from George's point of view. Thank you all for the reviews, I know that the first chapter was depressing, but I promise, things will get better...eventually. The song in this chapter is 'Fade To Black' by Metallica. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Fade To Black**

I can't say that I wasn't shocked when Hermione showed me that letter. I was on the craziest high the night she came to me. I wanted to hate her when she read that letter to me. I didn't want to believe that my brother, my twin, had written that. He would have told me about the two of them, we always shared our thoughts and feelings with each other. I don't ever remember Fred saying, _'Oi Georgie! Hermione and I are seeing each other. Can you pass me the boomslang skin?'_ There was no reason for him to be afraid to tell me.

Hermione started to get me to come out of my room, at night after everyone has gone to bed, of course. It was a particularly warm night when I heard the light knocking on the door. I remember when it was mum or Ginny coming to the door, begging me to come out. I still couldn't face my family; I knew it would still hurt my mother and father to look at me. I could only hope that Hermione could someday help me build up the courage to come out to face them all again.

It was getting easier to come out of my room at night. I knew that someday, if I ever got better, I would have to thank Hermione. I knew that I owed her big for what she was doing for me and my family. It was a full week since Hermione had come to me that first night. I was waiting for her once again. I wasn't sure what she had planned for us tonight, I was still getting used to things.

I waited for the sound of everyone heading up to bed. I knew then that Hermione would be at our – _my_ bedroom door. She always gave them around ten to fifteen minutes to settle in before knocking on my door. Gods, that was really hard for me to get used to. It was no longer mine and Fred's bedroom, even when we had moved out, it was still our room. Now though, it's just my room. I couldn't stop the tears that had started to burn my eyes. It didn't take long for them to fall. I felt like a part of me was missing. I knew that there was something missing from me; my other half. I know that the others thought that I should be _at least_ okay by now, but they didn't understand. None of them had a twin; none of them had someone that they were that close to that you spend every second of their life with. Fred and I shared a room for most of our lives, we went to school and had classes together, we busted out of school and dropped out together, hell, we even opened our shop and worked together. There wasn't anything that we didn't do together. Well, except for girls….that would have just been weird. Not a single one of them understood. All except for Hermione maybe.

I still couldn't believe that Hermione and Fred were together. I couldn't even believe that he was planning on asking her to marry him. I was at a loss of words when she told me that she was pregnant with his baby. Fred never even mentioned anything about wanting to settle down someday. Sure, yeah, we had talked about what we would like for ourselves in the future, but normally we would just joke about it. At least, I thought he was joking about it. I remembered the last time we had talked about it; our futures. It was the day before the shite has officially hit the fan. The shop had been closed for a week and we had been in hiding from those damn death eaters and anyone else who was keeping a close eye on the family. We were sitting in our little hide out that we had been living in for the past week; we both knew that it could be any day that we would be out there fighting against the darkest wizard known to mankind. We were sharing a couple of drinks and I had asked him what he wanted to do once the war was over. He let out a nervous laugh, at least that's what it sounded like in my head once Hermione came to me and told me about her and Fred. He told me that he would like to maybe settle down and find a nice smart girl that he could eventually marry and have a brood of redheaded, freckle-faced children with. I remember making the joke that Hermione Granger would be the perfect one to do that with then if he was looking for nice and smart. We laughed together at that, but looking back now, I can see the hurt look on his face. I never meant to make fun of his plans that he had with Hermione, I didn't know that they were even together then.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Hermione knock on the door. Nor did I hear her open the door and close back. I definitely knew that Hermione was in my room with me when I felt her hands cupping my face. "George?" I slowly brought my eyes up to meet hers. "Oh George!" I didn't know that I had been full out crying. She was sitting next to me on Fred's bed, wiping my tears away.

I could hear the roughness in my voice; it was slowly getting better the more I talked, but not tonight. "I miss him so much."

Hermione was quick to pull me into her arms. "I know George. I miss him too." It was the first time that we had broken down together. We had held on for a week straight and then it all came crashing down. Together, Hermione and I cried ourselves out, holding onto each other, curled up on Fred's bed. I didn't know how long we had laid there for, but I knew that we would have to get me out of her for a little bit, at least before the others got up.

I was sitting on the counter in the bathroom as Hermione held the straight razor in her hand, gliding it along my jaw. This was a nightly ritual between the two of us. She made the joke that although I looked 'dashing' with a scruffy beard, it had to go. I think that was the first time that I had laughed since the war. It wasn't a full out laugh like I used to have, it sounded a little more hollow like there was less life in it. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She had just grabbed the towel that she was reserving for wiping the excess shaving cream off of my face. The first time she did it, I asked her why she didn't just use a cleansing spell to clean it up. She told me that doing things the muggle way helped her keep herself together.

"Do you think it would have been different for me, you know, if Fred and I weren't identical?" I had no idea where the question had come from, it had just slipped out.

She paused for just a second, before continuing to clean up the bathroom. "What do you mean by different?"

I leapt from the counter and started helping her clean up. "The pain. Do you think it would have been less painful for me?"

She turned to me. "I don't think it would have been any different. Fred was a part of you. The two of you were really close, closer than anyone I'd ever known. Yeah, it would hurt if you had lost any of your other brothers, but this is Fred we're talking about." I understood what she was saying. I would have been able to handle the grief of losing anyone else, but Fred and I were so connected that I knew it hurt more. I knew the very second that he had died. I felt it within me, like something was being ripped from my very soul. I was pulled from my thoughts once again when Hermione spoke. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. We need to get that meat back on your bones."

Hermione had been saving an extra plate for me every night for the past week. She didn't want to catch anyone's attention if she had started cooking in the middle of the night. We wanted to keep the fact that I was coming out of my room to ourselves for a while. But we both knew that I would have to be ready by the time Hermione would start showing. I couldn't just leave her to face all of them all on her own. It would be a disaster. I could just picture it; mum would break down crying again, dad wouldn't know what to say, and my brothers would all start shouting obscenities. I had to be there for her. I told her that I would be right there with her through it all. I never was one to break something like that.

I looked her over as we tucked in for a late night dinner together. She definitely looked like she had put on a bit of weight. I knew that it was only because of this baby. I knew that someone would end up noticing within the next week or so that Hermione was starting to balloon up. We wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. Mum and Ginny both are extremely observant. The only thing that I feared a little was being the one that everybody would blame. The thought came to me; I wondered what Fred's reaction would be if he had lived and Hermione told him that she was pregnant. I would have done anything to see the look on his face, had he been here for it. I'm sure it would have been very much similar to mine from when she had told me.

We took up post in the living room, where Hermione would sit and read to me. Just the other day I had asked her to read to me a book on babies. I couldn't tell you what it was called, even if I wanted to, I didn't pay attention to what it was called. All I knew was that I wanted to know all that there was about raising a baby. I told Hermione that I would be there for her and the baby, and I was going to stick to my word. I wanted to help take care of Fred's baby. I knew that I was far from being ready for something like this, my child or not, but I would man up and do it. I would do it because I knew that Fred would have. I couldn't be a coward now, not when Hermione needed me.

Hermione was flying through the baby book, talking about the symptoms that she would have throughout the entire pregnancy. I smiled, or smiled as much as I could, when she would make a silly comment about this or that. I had tried to get her attention a few times to let her know that the sun would be coming up soon. We were cutting it close this morning. I wasn't ready to face my mum yet, and knowing her, she would be up at any minute. When Hermione paused to look up at me, she caught the look on my face and the light that was beginning to come up along the horizon. She quickly closed the book and tucked it under her arm before grabbing my arm and pulling me up with her. She was nice enough to walk me to my bedroom door. We said our 'good nights' before going our separate ways. She never missed a beat in telling me that I needed to get some sleep before walking away every morning too. I tried, I really did. The moment Hermione came to me and told me what Fred had written to her, I knew that I was going to try my hardest, not for me, not for Hermione, but for Fred. I know that that is what he would want me to do.


	3. Cover Me

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and spells belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The title to the song "Cover Me" belongs to the band members of Candlebox and Maverick Records and Warner Bros. Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

******A/N: This chapter took a lot out of me and it definitely took me a while to write. We are slowly progressing through this story, even though it may seem like we're at a standstill right now. I hope that you all like this chapter. The song in this chapter is 'Cover Me' by Candlebox. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Cover Me**

Nobody commented on how I sleep in now, I was grateful that the family never asked. Molly never said anything to me about putting on weight. Normally she would say something about how nice it was that I was finally eating right. I never got a strange look shot my way at all. Everyone kept to themselves and never asked questions anymore, they never even bothered to talk either. I was starting to worry about what their reaction would be to me bringing George around to coming out of his room during the day….and then there was how they would react to me being pregnant with Fred's baby. I didn't know if I could stomach doing it alone. Would the rest of the family be the same way that George had been when I first told him? Would they throw me out and accuse me of being a 'scarlet woman'? Would they be ashamed of me? Would they even react?

George had become considerably tolerable since I got through to him. He found my 'muggle' ways a little silly, but he never discouraged it. I think he secretly enjoyed the idea of doing things the muggle way. I knew that he could tell that my body was getting larger, or that it was larger since the war. He didn't say anything about it either except for one time, right after coaxing him out of his room. He said that I had the glow of a woman who was definitely 'preggers' with a Weasley twin's baby. I tried to laugh when he said that, so did he.

George seemed to be in a more pleasant mood every time that I came to his room. He never really cracked any jokes, but he would give me the best smile that he could muster. We were going into the second week of getting him out of his room every night. He was slowly coming around to warming up to the idea of coming out during the day. I was even more surprised when he brought up the idea of finally coming out of his room during daylight hours. "Are you sure that you're ready for that?" We were once again eating our late night dinner in the kitchen when he said it.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He took another mouthful of mincemeat pie before continuing. "Besides, you're not going to be able to keep the little one there from everyone else for very long. You're going to need me there with you. You know, just in case they decide to do something rash." I only nodded in agreement. He wanted to come out of his room and help me tell the family that I was having his dead twin's baby. He would be able to handle the family better than I would. He knew how those people's minds worked, I didn't.

"So, when do you think you will be ready to make your grand entrance then?" I wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to face them all yet. I suppose it just depended on how well he was up for it.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "In a couple of days. We're not getting any younger, we might as well before they think that I've died of starvation and you've given birth to some anonymous redhead." I couldn't stop the laughter that came from my mouth. The way he said it made it so funny to me. "Shh! You don't want anybody hearing you and coming down to investigate, do you?" That shut me up immediately. I squeaked out an apology as I covered my mouth with my hands.

After finishing up our meals we moved on into the living room to lounge on the couch. George was much more at ease than he was before I was able to get him out of his room. I had my baby book sitting in my lap, opened to the page that I had bookmarked. I started off reading to George, keeping my voice down to where only the two of us could hear my voice float around the room. George had become much more talkative than previous nights out of his room. I was happy that he was coming around the roadblock that interrupted his life. "I think I would like to get a book for myself to read, you know, a book on babies." I was more that surprised to hear him say something like that. Don't get me wrong, I was more than happy to help him obtain such a book, but it thrilled me to no end that he really wanted to be there for me and the baby. Fred would have been so happy to hear his brother say something like that.

It was starting to get lighter out; I could see the light peeking over the horizon through the window and over the pages of the book that I was reading. George was quietly sitting next to me; his head was resting on my shoulder, as he looked at the pages that I was reading from. His breathing was light and soft. So soft that I could barely hear him breathe at all. I had just made it to the bottom of the page when I stopped reading. I was thinking that I should check to see if he was asleep. But I was surprised when he reached over and turned the page for me, silently asking me to continue reading. "George, it's getting light out. Maybe we should just go on up to bed." I heard him give a whining protest. It sounded like he said something about not wanting to go to bed yet. I felt a light smile come over my face. "Come on, I'll walk you up to your room."

After finally getting him up off of the couch, I walked George to his room and was getting ready to bid him a good night. He stopped me though before I could even get the 'good night' out. "I'm not too tired. Do you think you could stay in here with me? You can read to me until you're tired, you can even sleep in here if you want. You know I have an extra bed." The look of desperation on his face made it hard for me to say no. I just gave him a small smile and nodded my head before following him into his room. When I turned from closing the door, I found that he had pushed the beds together and he had laid out some clothes for me. I wasn't sure if they were his clothes or if they were once Fred's, either way, I was thankful that he was being so hospitable towards me. "Sorry, I just hate being alone, even if you are going to be in here with me on another bed, I'll still feel like I'm by myself." I understood what he was saying. I didn't like being alone either.

After I changed and came back into George's bedroom I settled into the bed that was once Fred's. I was a bit surprised that he was going to let me sleep in Fred's bed. I was even more surprised when George pulled me into his arms and held me to his own body. I couldn't help but to take notice of how much he felt like Fred did when he would hold me after a bout of passionate love making. The thought of how much he felt like Fred I could feel the all-knowing burning in the corners of my eyes, I wanted to fight them off, I didn't want to cry anymore. I just couldn't help it. Before I knew what was happening I was crying freely into the shoulder of my dead lovers' twin brother. I felt so horrible about it, crying on George, crying because of who he would constantly remind me of. That night, he held me close and allowed me to cry it out. If I had met his eyes, I would have found him crying right along with me. I never did though. Instead, I succumbed to the father of sleep; the sandman.

I woke up the very next morning, Georges arms still wrapped protectively around me, just as we had fallen asleep the night before. He was awake and from the looks of it I had only shifted a little bit in my sleep, but just enough for us to be able to see each other when we were to wake up. He had a slight smile on his face, lighting up his features just a little. It was refreshing to see him smile once more. I returned his smile and lifted my hand from where it had been resting over his beating heart to comb through his brightly shining, silky red hair. The thought came to me that he would eventually need a haircut. _'One step at a time, Hermione.'_ I tell myself. I watch as his sad tired eyes close at the contact. He looks so content like that. Much older, but content. "Thank you for staying with me Hermione." His voice is rough from sleep.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything to make you feel better." I let my smile linger a little longer for him to see when he opens his eyes. And he does. Bright sparkling blue eyes look into mine and for a split second I can see the man that I had known for most of my life come back, almost as if his other half had never died.

His smile disappears just a few seconds after opening his eyes. "Everyone must be wondering where you are." He fidgets a little under my hands and breaks the eye contact. "You don't want to worry them."

I feel my smile turn sad, and with my suddenly changed expression, Georges' eyes are no longer sparkling. "They won't notice that I'm not in my room." He gives me a quizzical look, mentally begging me to continue. "They don't pay attention anymore. Even your mum doesn't pay attention. They all mostly sleep in. Your mum doesn't check the room anymore. She cries more than anything. She doesn't even get upset, or even notices, that I can tell, that none of us really eat a full meal anymore." I don't feel comfortable telling him this, but I knew that I would have to eventually tell him. "Charlie has yet to go back to Romania; I don't think he will go back. Bill and Fleur don't bring up the baby that's on the way. Percy doesn't talk much anymore. No more smart remarks or anything related to work. He stays at work more than anything, and when he's home he stays in his bedroom, like you did. Ron, well, he's been staying with Lavender Brown more and more, it's like he doesn't even live here anymore. Harry and Ginny have put off getting married. I think that they don't think that it's a very good time for them to do it. You know, with everyone still in mourning. Your dad, he goes to work in the morning and comes home in the evening. He doesn't eat with us at dinner anymore; he takes his food to his garage. That's where he spends his time the most. I've accidentally walked in on him on more than one occasion crying, sometimes even throwing things. He doesn't know though." I paused and took in what he might be feeling. What I saw was tears. "I-I don't think that they are just mourning Fred though. I think they are mourning you as well. I think it's because you never come out of your room. They haven't seen you since the funeral. They're really worried about you." Neither of us spoke for a while, and I knew that what I had told George was torturing him. He and I both knew that he needed to know what was going on on the other side of his bedroom door. I didn't want to make him feel bad or any worse than he already was. I was trying to help him, just as he was trying to help me. I met his eyes once more. "If you want me to stay here, I'll stay here. I don't plan on going anywhere George."

He pulled me close to him, into a strong hug. "I don't want you to go." That was all I needed to know. As long as he wanted me to stay, I would stay. We clung onto each other until sleep started to take over. Just as I was beginning to succumb to the sleep that once again had taken over our bodies, I could have sworn I had heard the bedroom door being quietly shut.


	4. So Quiet

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and spells belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The title to the song "So Quiet" belongs to the band members of Heartless Bastards and Fat Possum Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

******A/N: I know it's been a long time, but I've had a bad case of writer's block. I haven't even been able to write any of my new ideas in the form of chapters for future stories. I know that this has been long awaited and I hope that it's well worth it. I thought it might be a good idea to get an 'outsiders' point of view. So, I chose to write this chapter from Molly Weasley's point of view. The song in this chapter is 'So Quiet' by Heartless Bastards. It's a really great song that I highly recommend everyone to check out. lol. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**So Quiet**

I quietly closed the door after looking in on my Georgie. It was something that I hadn't been able to do for a long time, but I knew that there was something different about the goings on in my family's home. I wouldn't say that that I was angry at the sight of Hermione lying in bed, curled up next to my son, it was more like I wished that I could be there to take care and help heal him. I knew that that was what Hermione was doing for him. I could only smile at the sight and let them go on about their business.

I thought it would have been painful to see him again, to be reminded of the child I had lost, the one that he looked like. I was afraid of the reminder. It would never be George's fault though. He couldn't help that he was born a twin and I would have never held that against him. Since the removal of his ear, I had come to the realization that not many others would have: Fred and George were two different people.

There were many nights that I wouldn't be able to sleep and I could hear movements in the kitchen and sometimes, I could hear the movements go from the kitchen to the sitting room. Fearful, seeing as the war was still fresh and not yet that far behind us, I had grabbed my wand and snuck out of my room, hoping to catch whoever was making the noises. I had stopped only so far down the stairs and saw that it was Hermione and George sitting at the table, sharing a meal. It wasn't long before they had gotten up and quietly washed their dishes and moved to the sitting room, like they did every night. I could hear Hermione's voice lightly flowing through the air, almost in a whisper, as if it was for his ears only to hear. The tone in her voice, the way she spoke to him, made me wonder if they had been closer than what I was seeing but then from the conversations between them at the dinner table, it was more a comfortable, companion sort of tone that they had used with each other; they were just friends.

I sat on the stairs for a while almost every night after my first discovery of them and listened to their conversations, listened to her reading. I never intended to eavesdrop on them; I never actually paid attention to what they were saying. It just felt good to hear my baby's voice again after so long. Soon enough though, I became curious as to what Hermione was reading to him, and when I started paying attention to the words that Hermione spoke out loud from the book I knew she would have propped open upon her lap, I began to realize that she was reading pregnancy books to George. I was shocked at first, I had so many questions. I knew that Hermione was putting on a little bit of weight, but I didn't think that that would be the reason behind it. I thought that she might have been depressed. Then the question of who the father was came to my mind. I took into account that it couldn't be George, considering the fact that they only converse like friends would. Then Ron came to mind, but I quickly stamped that thought out of my mind. Ron would have been here for her, besides, he practically moved in with that Lavender Brown girl. I took into consideration that there had to be a reason for the sudden closeness between Hermione and my second youngest son and the only thing that came to my mind was Fred. Tears sprung up in my eyes at the thought of Hermione carrying my lost sons' child. I had chosen not to say anything to her, trusting that she would come to me when she was ready to tell me.

I continued to creep down the stairs and sit just to listen to them every night. I never told anyone, not that any of us communicated that much anyway. I just wanted to have this little bit of George to myself, and the thought of perhaps a grandchild from my late son. It soothed me to listen to them talk, it helped me when I couldn't sleep. I loved having this little bit for myself…and I guess it was safe to say that I would miss it dearly when it would end, when George would decide to come back to us.

One night, I was sitting in the same spot like every night; Hermione and George were having dinner again, when my husband had found me. I had turned to him and pressed a finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet. Arthur had quietly taken a seat next to me and cast that nifty little _muffliato_ that Harry had taught him. "Molly, what are you doing up? Why are you sitting here?"

I took my husband's hand in mine. "I couldn't sleep. I came here to listen." I smiled at him, a real smile for once.

"To listen to what? Come on; let's get back to bed, love." I gripped his hand a little tighter and shook my head.

"Look." I pointed into the kitchen, where Hermione and George were sitting, chatting away quietly.

Arthur sat quietly and looked on at the duo. I saw the look of sadness in his eyes, and yet, it wasn't the kind of sadness that I knew he held for Fred. "George." He whispered. I squeezed his hand, letting him know that it was okay, that everything was okay and that everything was going to be okay.

We sat in silence for a while, just watching and taking in the sound of our son's voice. "What are they talking about?" Arthur asked me.

I smiled again. "I'm not sure. I don't really pay attention, but I find myself captivated by the scene." I laid my head on my husband's shoulder as we watched in silence for a few more minutes. Then when Hermione started moving, reaching into the seat next to her, we paid attention, curious as to what she was doing.

"I got something for you." Hermione said in a soft tone. We watched as she slid a book across the table to George. "You said that you would like a book on the subject of which we're learning. I wasn't sure what to get for you in particular. This was the closest thing that I could find to get for you, considering you've mentioned many times that you would help me in this department and that you wanted to know more from the male perspective. I thought this would be the most informative."

There was silence for a moment before George spoke. "_The Expectant Father: Facts, Tips and Advice for Dads-to-Be_" I could see the smile on my son's face. "Thank you Hermione. You have no idea how much I want to be a part of this." His voice was heavy with sincerity.

Hermione smiled and reached a hand over to rest upon his. "Fred would be so happy to know that you want to be a part of the little ones life. He wouldn't have it any other way and I think he would be so proud of you." She paused. "I know that he would have done the same for you."

Arthur didn't say anything until they moved to the sitting room. "A baby?" He looked over at me, shock evident upon his face.

"Fred's baby." I couldn't keep the smile from my face. Hermione had confirmed it for me and I couldn't be happier. It was a bittersweet feeling for me and I wished so badly, so desperately, that Fred could be here to see this, to be a part of this.

I watched as a smile, a genuine smile, spread across my husband's face. "This wonderful. It's good for us, for all of us. It's especially good for our Georgie." His eyes filled with tears and his smile faltered a bit. "I only wish…I only wish that Fred could be here to experience it." I nodded my head in agreement, understanding his wishes and desires for such a thing to happen.

Before long it was time to get going back to our room. The sky was getting lighter and I didn't want them to find us in our little hiding spot when they would decide to make a move to go up to bed. I let Arthur know that we needed to head back to bed and we both got up. I was about to follow up the stairs when my eyes landed on the family clock. It didn't take very much for me to find Fred. The clock said that he was home. I believed it. I knew that he was home. "I can feel you here. I'm so proud of you and I love you. Watch over them Fred."


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and spells belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The title to the song "Hurt" belongs to Trent Reznor and Nothing Records and Interscope Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

******A/N: I've been working on this for a few days and hopefully it's up to par. I've just started back to college so a lot of my time is being taken up as of right now. I will try to get everything updated when I can, it's just not guaranteed that it will be right away. I will try though. So, here's the new chapter. I hope that you all like it. The song in this chapter is 'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails. R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

**Hurt**

Hermione had awoken to sunlight streaming through the curtains of George's bedroom. She found herself to be disgruntled at the fact that the sun had the nerve to disturb her sleep and when she opened her eyes completely, she had come face to face with a very awake George. It looked to Hermione like George had been watching her sleep.

"Hey." Her voice sounded rough from sleep.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile.

"How long have you been up?" A yawn had escaped her body as she sat up and stretched.

"A while." She frowned at his short answer. They were doing so well and now it was like he was receding back into himself. George caught the frown that marred her face. "I've been thinking." Hermione didn't know if George thinking was a good thing or a bad thing. "I want to try coming out of my room today."

Hermione smiled. "That's great George!" Her smile fell a little. "Are you sure that you are ready?"

George sat up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I don't think the little one can wait much longer before his announcement." He nodded toward the baby bump that had formed upon her once flat stomach.

After finally getting out of bed and getting dressed, Hermione once again had George sitting on the counter in the bathroom, ridding him of facial hair. "Think they will be okay with this?"

"With what? The fact that I'm coming out of my room? Or the fact that you're carrying Fred's child?"

Hermione shrugged. "Either one I suppose. Take your pick."

George sat back against the wall behind him as Hermione started cleaning up. "I think they will be okay with it. With everything I mean. Knowing my family, some might not like that you're preggers, but then again, things have changed, the war is over and everyone who has survived have come out as different people as to who they were going into it." Hermione nodded her head. "If any of them have anything bad to say about it, they will have to go through me first. I won't let them be like that towards you Hermione." He jumped off of the counter and hugged her to himself. "We are in this together. I won't leave you hanging."

Hermione started her way down the stairs, George walking closely behind her. The closer they got, the louder the sound of silverware clinking against mismatched china could be heard. Before they became visible to the silent group around the table, George grabbed a hold of Hermione's shirt, tugging on it. She turned around and gave him a smile when she saw how worried he was. "It will be fine George." She cupped his face with her small hands. "I won't let anything happen to you. They won't do anything to you." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her. Looking to his feet he nodded his head before following her further down.

When she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, George kept close to her back, almost as if he was trying to hide. "Is there room for two more?" Hermione asked quietly to the room of red heads.

Everyone turned to look at her. Jaws dropped at the sight of George standing behind her. "Oh Hermione! Of course dear. Here, over here." Molly immediately got up and started making plates for both Hermione and George after directing them to a set of chairs by her and Arthur. Hermione allowed George to sit next to his mother while she took the seat next to his, across from Bill and Fleur. Molly set a plate in front of each of them, Hermione's had much more food upon it than she normally had when she ate with the rest of the family, and a couple of cups with tea and water. "My baby." Molly whispered as she kissed the top of George's head before sitting down next to him.

Breakfast had then been a silent and almost awkward affair. Everyone kept glancing over at George, as if they had never seen anything like him before. Or was it that it was like they had all forgotten what he looked like? Or even Fred for that matter? Whatever the reason behind their staring at him, Hermione was sure that it wasn't done on purpose, but knew that it was making George uncomfortable. Hermione was happy that Ron, who had shown up for breakfast for once, kept his mouth shut.

Before breakfast had ended, George slipped his hand under the table and gave Hermione's leg a light squeeze, telling her that it was okay for her to go ahead and make her announcement of the little one. Hermione kept the letter that Fred had written to her on her person at all times, except for when she slept. So, there was really no reason for her to not be unprepared for the moment of truth; the moment that she would tell the family. She knew that George would be by her side in the announcement, no matter what. She was just really nervous and afraid of what the others would say. "Mum?" Molly looked over at her son, as did the rest of the family. Like they were in shock to hear his voice. "I think Hermione has something that she would like to share."

Molly knew what it was that Hermione wanted to share, and was excited to hear her share the news. "What is it Hermione?" Molly didn't want to scare the girl off; she knew that it was big news and something that would scare any girl to share.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously and looked at George for a moment. He nodded his head and squeezed her leg once more in encouragement. "I have something that I would like to show you. That is, before I share anything else with the rest of you. It will help to understand what I'm going to say." Everyone watched her as she pulled out the letter from her pocket. Molly nodded her head, understanding that there had to be more behind the story that she already knew. "I don't want anyone of overreact or anything. Just read it and let it all sink in for a moment before I share what I have to say." She said as she unfolded the letter and passed it on to Molly.

Hermione watched as the letter from Fred had been passed around, watching the reactions from everyone that it had passed by. Molly had begun to cry. Hermione couldn't tell if they were sad tears, or tears of some sort of happiness. Arthur had become pale as soon as he had seen the handwriting and his eyes had too become watery. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry and Ginny had all the same reactions; either beginning to cry, or becoming deathly pale. Nobody had said anything, as Hermione had asked, and kept their heads down, eyes trained on the table.

As soon as the letter had been handed back to Hermione, everyone looked up at her, waiting for more information. She cleared her throat once more. "As you all have read, Fred and I were in a relationship. It was too dark of a time to really let it out that we were together. If word had gotten out, he could have been captured, tortured and killed. We all know that." Everyone nodded in agreement. "As you all read, we had plans but we both knew that things might not have turned out the way we wanted them to. Obviously, one of us didn't make it." She paused to take a drink of water. "I had gotten that letter a few hours before his funeral. And before any of you ask, I didn't want to upset anyone by showing this letter too soon. At this point, I have no choice but to show this now." Questioning stares met her eyes. "I had gotten a letter not too long ago. I had gone out to St. Mungo's to get checked over because I was feeling under the weather." She was having a hard time keeping herself in check. Her emotions were running everywhere at this point and she didn't know how much longer she could do this. So in that, she took a deep breath and carried on with her final statement. "I found out a few days after my appointment that I was three months pregnant…with Fred's child."


End file.
